Pie Prying Pieing Panic
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lady Palutena, Popo, and Pac-Man go search for pie, only for the three of them to be part of the pie process! Now, only a plucky young Pichu with a passion for cheescake can save the three pied Smashers...
1. Chapter 1

**Pie Prying Pieing Panic**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Lady Palutena was finishing up her business, _ya know IN THE BATHROOM_, when Popo came in, panting frantically as he was sweating. Palutena turned to him, approaching the small, blue eskimo boy.

"Oh, hey Popo. What's up?" Palutena asked, not worrying that Popo ran into her while she was doing her business. "You look like you have ants in your pants. Calm down, mah boi."

Popo quickly moved his hands around as he spastic shook his head. "Emergency! _We don't have pie!_" He began crying as he covered his face with both of his hands, tears flowing out of his eyes.

Palutena blinked as she folded her arms together. "Oh, we don't have pie, huh?" She stretched her arms. "Give me a moment..."

Lady Palutena farted loudly, her brassy poot echoing in the toilet bowl as a large splash followed, with Palutena flushing the toilet as Popo had his hands on his face, with Palutena pulling up her panties as she flushed the toilet and began washing her hands, turning to Popo as she smiled, grabbing her staff in her right hand.

"All right, let's go get some pie!" Palutena exclaimed as she marched out of her bathroom and headed out of her bedroom into the hallway, with the anxious Popo following her quickly.

As Palutena and Popo headed down the stairs, they bumped into Pac-Man, who was genuinely confused as he glanced at Palutena and Popo.

"We're getting pie. Care to come with us?" Palutena asked as she moved her left hand around.

Pac-Man made some adorable animations as he nodded, giving Palutena and Popo two thumbs up sigh as he transformed into a giant yellow pizza pie, with Palutena and Popo glancing at each other and shrugging as they jumped on Pac-Man's back, holding on as Pac-Man munched throughout the entire Smash Mansion, causing the entire household to collapse as he headed eastward, going through the thick jungle of Donkey Kong Island's Jungle Japes, eventually stopping in front of a huge pie factory. Pac-Man shrunk back down to his regular form as he, Palutena, and Popo approached the factory, with Popo trembling as he hid behind the much taller Palutena.

"I... have a bad feeling about this..." Popo gulped as he felt nervous, his right hand up to his mouth as he held his left hand on Palutena's clothing.

Palutena giggled as she patted Popo on the head, reassuring him. "Worry not. We'll just get some pie and then head back."

As soon as the trio entered, they saw all of the pies being packaged and moved throughout the factory as they were wondering which pies to take, when a huge pecan pie suddenly crushed all of them. It was gonna be a long day at the factory, as the giant pecan pie was taking to a conveyor belt by a mechanical grabber. Palutena, Popo, and Pac-Man all emerged as they looked at each other, wondering what was going on as the pie landed on the conveyor belt, causing them to fall back inside as they all grunted.

* * *

Back at the wrecked mansion, Pikachu looked around as he sighed, lowering his stubby arms as Princess Peach Toadstool approached him, bending down and facing him.

"Awww, what's up Pikachu?" Peach asked as she tilted her head to the right.

Pikachu moved his stubby yellow arms around as he explained to Peach, having learned to speak English from being taught various English lessons by the various Smashers, "Pac-Man turned into his old 8-bit version again. And now I'm gonna have to clean up. Again."

As Peach tried her best to comfort Pikachu, the younger different gendered Pichu stood in front of them, a look of determination in her eyes as she held a piece of cheesecake in her hands.

"It's time that I got some action around here!" Pichu exclaimed as she followed the trail Pac-Man left behind, with Peach and Pikachu trying to tell Pichu to stay as the baby electrical mouse Pokemon immediately dashed away with the cheesecake in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Pichu made her way through the thick jungle foliage of Donkey Kong Island's Jungle Japes, munching on her cheesecake bit by bit as she eventually reached the pie factory, with several giant pie statues on top of it as she had a determined look on her face.

"Right... they must be in there!" Pichu exclaimed as she made a brave dash inside, ready to rescue the Smashers.

Meanwhile, the three P named Smashers were still stuck in a pie as the pie they were in landed in a batch of other pies. Lady Palutena tried to think of a way out as Pac-Man resorted to what he did best - eating, turning into his 8 bit form as he munched his way through.

"All right, Pac my mac!" Popo cheered as he held his hands together, smiling.

Pac-Man continued chomping through the pies as he managed to free himself and the other two Smashers, with all three of them climbing out as another shipload of pies fell on top of them. Pac-Man continued eating through them, allowing the three to get out of the bin as they looked around, quite amazed at just how many pies were present.

"Now there only leads to one thing..." Palutena stated as she folded her arms together. "Which kind of pie do we take back with us...?"

"I suggest we go with as many as we can muster!" Popo exclaimed as he felt his stomach rumble, rubbing his belly with his right hand. "And on that note, maybe I better grab a pie to eat right now. All this pie madness made me a little hungry."

Palutena giggled as she placed her hands on Popo's shoulders. "Fret not, my lovely eskimo boy! We'll be sure to find the right pies to take back!" She then heard a loud thud, turning around and gasping in unison with Popo and Pac-Man, who returned to his regular form, as they noticed a huge, metallic pie looming over them, this robotic pie having metal arms and hands as two bright red beady eyes popped out in front of its face.

"**Intruders. Must destroy non pie entities.**" The metal pie stated in a completely robotic voice as he smacked the three Smashers into the wall with a swift wipe of his right metal arm. "**Prepare to be pied down.**"

Pichu busted into the factory just in time using her Skull Bash attack as she noticed the injured Smashers, and the metal pie, gasping as she dropped her cheesecake. The metal pie turned around, clenching his claws as he approached her, with Pichu screaming fright as she dashed under the metal pie and towards the injured Smashers.

"Help! Get up, guys!" Pichu exclaimed as she tugged on the Smashers, whimpering as she noticed the metal pie approaching them, screaming as the metal pie stomped on all four of them with his right metal foot.


End file.
